


Stuck in a lift

by thepeoplespoetisdead



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sex, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeoplespoetisdead/pseuds/thepeoplespoetisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the HH company, franchise, actors etc... This is purely a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stuck in a lift

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the HH company, franchise, actors etc... This is purely a work of fiction.

‘Come on, we’ll be late!’ Mat said, rushing out the door of Ben’s flat, grabbing his keys and jacket.  
‘Just one minute…’ He was scrabbling around in the mess, trying to find the script he’d been learning last night when Mat came over to the sofa and he threw it behind him and then he did that thing where… no. ‘Stop it, Ben’ he thought to himself. Even though the group knew and supported their relationship, he was a firm believer of not bringing your relationships into work, even if the person you acted with most was your lover, best friend and boyfriend.  
‘Where could it be… where could it…?’ Muttered Ben impatiently, flicking through Mat’s messy living room. There were piles everywhere- books mainly but somewhere amongst the treasure trove of antiques was the script he neede…  
‘YES!’ He shouted, as he located the black-and-white dog-eared script. He was out the door within seconds.  
Mat was standing at the lift, his back turned to Ben as he stood impatiently, a hand on his hip waiting for the lift.  
Ben took this moment to admire his boyfriend. His messy chocolate brown hair stood on end- he hadn’t had the time to even smooth it down yet- they’d spent the night together and had woken, exhausted, late with three missed calls from Larry and Martha.   
He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans- if they were filming today they’d change out of them in costumes within a minute of arrival.  
Ben sneaked up behind Mat and slipped his masculine hands around Mat’s skinny waist. He’d worry about his weight if he didn’t see Mat eat three times more than him wherever they went.  
His pink lips slowly caressed Mat’s soft porcelain neck and slightly stubbly cheek, making him omit a slight moan.  
‘No… we’ve… got… work… filming…’ He breathlessly panted. Despite the fact they were both fully clothed, both in a communal hallway and both running slightly late for work he still had the urge to rip Ben’s clothes off and take him there and then.  
Ben was always amazed that he could have this effect on anyone- let alone a man he would do anything for. He tested this magic power to its limit, in the most awkward circumstances he still managed to make Mat (and himself) hard with desire.   
Whilst slowly nibbling Mat’s earlobe his mind drifted to the many times on set he’d leaned a little too closely to Mat, or visa versa. Victorian navy, RAF pilots, dying pharaoh, Dick Turpin. The list of sketches was endless.   
The lift pinged as it reached the 14th floor- actually the 13th but most buildings don’t have an unlucky 13th floor (one of the reasons Mat bought it, Ben thought, he liked weird little facts like that).   
It was empty. They got in, Ben letting go of his partners (almost non-existent) love handles to press the ground-floor button. Awkward elevator music started playing as soon as they started descending.   
‘Yours or mine tonight?’ Mat asked, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of his gorgeous hair, minstrel eyes gazing into Ben’s.  
‘I was thinking maybe I could cook dinner for y…’  
The elevator shook slightly. The lights cut out. The music droned to a halt. A small red light started flashing on one of the small stainless steel walls.   
‘Blast.’ Muttered Ben, as he felt around for the panic button.   
Mat was apparently doing the same because he came across one of his bony, warm hands almost immediately.  
‘It’ll be alright.’ Ben said, holding Mat close to his chest, stroking his head and perfect hair.  
After what felt like an eternity (but what was only 30 seconds) he let go of Mat and found the panic button. He pressed and within a few seconds the lights came on. He picked up the phone.  
‘He…he… hello. Yes. Yes- stuck. Yep… Yep… Yep. Of course. We’ll be waiting… thank you. Oh- two of us- my and my partner.’ At this point he looked up at winked at the obviously nervous Mat. More than just a boyfriend or lover, he thought, a partner. Ben put the phone down at sighed, putting his tumbler (no coffee, just hot chocolate), script and various other essential items in the corner of the lift.  
‘How long?’ said Mat, pulling Ben into one of his famous bear hugs.  
‘Two hours.’ Ben said, disappointed they would be missing out on filming- it was fun, but another thought had crept into his mind.  
‘Well… we’re just going to have to find something to do to entertain ourselves.’ Mat said flirtatiously, his face an inch away form Ben’s, his eyes gazing deep into the light-blue ones which faced him.  
Ben pulled him into a passionate kiss, and they enveloped each other in their arms. Ben tasted like hot chocolate, Mat noted, letting his lips do all the work. His tongue explored every millimetre of Mat’s mouth whilst Mat’s hands worked magic at undoing the buttons on Ben’s top, but the top ones were already undone. Top one, next one, next one… Soon his chest was exposed and bare.   
Ben pulled Mat’s t-shirt off him, messing up his hair more (if it was even possible, he thought) and threw it a corner. Mat could feel the bulge in Ben’s stomach as his shirt was all but ripped off. Mat bent down slightly, his soft petal pink lips caressing every inch of Ben’s skin they came into contact with. He sucked Ben’s nipples, making Ben moan in delight. After he continued to lick his stomach, kissing and tickling his little hair trail which he loved so much, he soon came to Ben’s belt buckle. He undid it with only his mouth and tongue, and quickly pulled down the jeans and thin cotton boxers. He gasped slightly at the size and hardness of Ben’s penis which always shocked him.  
Ben stroked Mat’s head, his own head tilted up to the ceiling as he concentrated his hardest on making this last. Mat’s mouth slowly sucked and licked Ben’s penis, his hands gently tickling it as he did so. Ben’s own breathing increased so it was shallow and fast as he pursed his lips together whilst Mat worked magic on his cock. Ben gripped the banister so hard his knuckles turned white. Mat soon laid a trail of kisses back up to Ben’s mouth, which he kissed more ferociously.   
It was Ben’s turn. He picked Mat up and pinned him to the floor, laying bites and kisses down his hairless chest as he made his way towards Mat’s erect penis. This was their way of doing it- Mat was gentle, soft and delicate, treating Ben’s body like that of a God’s (to him, it was) whilst Ben was rough- bites, scratches and rough, hot sex. They liked- no, loved both and it was their way of doing things. He stroked Mat’s hard on through his boxers- snoopy ones today. He tickled it gently, making Mat groan intensely. Mat’s breathing increased incredibly, his chest rising and falling at great speed, as if to hurry Ben along.   
He took Mat in his mouth, sucking and licking as Mat had done previously. Mat’s pelvis arched and rolled towards Ben as he stroked the peppered hair of his partner, urging him on. Ben tasted Mat and his breathing increased as well. Even though they’d done this dozens of times before, it still felt like the first; magical. He pulled back, still stroking it, and licked the tip, teasing Mat, telling him ‘it only gets better’. Mat groaned and mumbled something incomprehensible , his voice hoarse with horniness as Ben tickled and stroked his balls. Ben took him fully in his mouth once more and started to kiss, lick and nibble his way up Mat’s red-with-passion chest. He stopped once to suck each nipple, wondering why it was such a turn-on for men as well as women.   
In this moment they were with each other. Not late on the way to work, not stuck in a lift. They were in love, with each other. TO them, the lift was perfect. Without anyone.  
Desperate to keep skin and mouths touching, Mat rolled Ben over so he was on top, and straddled his stomach, still kissing passionately.  
Mat reached into his discarded messenger bag and brought out two items- a bottle of lube and a condom.  
‘Well, you never know when.’ Was all he said hoarsely upon seeing Ben’s confused (yet extremely horny) face.  
Ben clasped Mat’s penis in his hand, stroking the rock-hard structure, their lips still firmly attached. Mat took the bottle and squirted the cool gel onto one of Ben’s free hands, gazing into his hungry eyes.  
All Ben had to do was look into Mat’s eyes, to tell if he was ready. Mat lay on top of him, and without having to answer, he felt a well-lubricated finger start to circle his entrance. Ben slid his finger into the tight hole, making Mat moan in utter delight. He wanted to stay here forever. Ben, on the other hand was hot and wanting more. As if reading his mind, Mat simply grunted ‘More. More…’ His voice went up in pitch as Ben thrust his finger deep inside him, their lips still clashing, angry with passion. Ben wanted nothing more than to turn him over and take him there and then, but he knew he should make the moment last. Mat shut his eyes and whispered gently into Ben’s ear; ‘I want you… Ben… now…’ In-between moans.  
He couldn’t resist any longer. His fingers slid out the lubed hole, all the while kissing and biting Mat’s neck, lips and ear. Before he knew it, Mat had torn open the condom packet with his teeth and was sliding it on Ben’s erect penis, feeling Mat’s hot fingers gently touch it was almost as much as he could handle. Ben threw his head back in delight with the touch, and Mat kissed and licked each and every one of the moles on it. It was one of Ben’s favourite tricks- it made him feel so individual and special- and it turned him on. Whilst Mat was caressing Ben’s moles, his hands had got to work with the lube. He squirted some of the contents onto his bare hands and rubbed it as gently as possible on Ben’s penis, making Ben moan and jerk with sheer delight.   
‘I’m ready.’ Was all Mat said when he was done with the moles and freckles. Mat got up, Ben as well and he bent down in preparation. Mat’s back was a beautiful canvas of muscles and his spine protruded through the skin, showing just how skinny he really was. Ben grasped Mat with his slick fingers and began to ease in.   
‘Faster.’ Was all Mat managed to come out with, along with urgent groans and moans. Ben found his way in and made Mat cry out in anguish. Mat was panting, urging Ben on, and he did so. He pounded into him again and again, over and over again getting faster and more urgent with every thrust until they both felt they were near coming. Mat’s shaky groin followed every movement of Ben’s, until his heart rate was so high he thought he might burst. Ben shouted Mat’s name at the point of orgasm ‘Fuck, Mat!’ As he came into the condom, he tipped his head up and smiled slightly. Mat on the other hand was almost there.  
‘Ben… Ben… I’m going to… I’m going to come…’ He muttered and groaned as Ben quickly grabbed his partners red-hot dick in his hands when at that moment he came in his fingers, oozing white liquid which went all over them and the elevator floor. At that moment Mat locked out all sound, Ben groans and grunts, the elevator light humming, all senses till it was just him and Ben. At that point he came. He pictured the point of orgasm to be like on drugs- LSD or another hallucinogen. He’d never tried any, but that magical, unforgettable moment when you come over someone you love and cherish is what he imagines it to be like.  
The firemen found them ten minutes later, hastily pulling on clothes and attempting to hide the sticky white substance that covered them both.  
Mat gazed at Ben’s signature smirk as they walked out of the lift, as if nothing had happened, before grabbing his hand and swinging it excessively in his as they walked out into the sunshine.


End file.
